


Too Hot

by rubyspice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Klance smut, Because Sharing is Caring, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Edging, I didn't mention what the game is called in the fic, I love klance, It's just blow jobs!!!, Klance smut, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Plot, Voltron, but it's called Too Hot okay, kind of, klance, mutual blow jobs, oh yeah, please don't read this if you're a child, sort of, take it easy on me okay, the other characters are sort of there??, they would never do this, theyre too pure, this is the first time I've written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyspice/pseuds/rubyspice
Summary: Keith is sexually frustrated and decides to ask Lance for advice, which leads to a strange game called Too Hot.•Basically smut with a tiny bit of plot.





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself and I'm going to hell.  
> Happy 4th of July!!!

Keith doesn't know how Lance does it. Maybe it's because he flirts with almost everyone he meets, or he's just THAT charming. So Keith can't help but glare as he fidgets where he stands. It must be his eyes and flawless skin. 

The paladins had went to the mall again in search of something that he can't remember the name of. Hunk and Pidge immediately ran off together while Shiro went off on his own. Keith shot daggers at Pidge with his eyes as she gave him a sympathetic look. She's usually the one Keith pairs up with. 

He knows she wasn't really sorry.

Because Keith has been snapping at just about everyone lately. If he was Pidge, he wouldn't be around himself either.

And it's all because he's horny.

He has been too distracted with his stupid dick twitching at the drop of a hat that he didn't notice that he's been pushing everyone away and sneering when they ask him what's wrong. Plus he just doesn't have the patience to deal with Lance.

So he stands and watches as Lance flirts with the alien lady and coaxes her to tell them where to find the piece they're looking for. Finally. Maybe Keith can jerk off in the shower after this? Just the thought makes him jittery. It's been way too long.

++++++++++++

Keith sighs as he enters his room. Alone at last. He'll take a bath first and use his favorite soap, then turn on the shower and have some "me time". It's a beautiful plan.

Then there's a knock on his door. 

Holy fuck he is seriously considering just throwing himself into space at this point. His skin is itchy and he can't stop shifting his thighs together; his dick hates him.

"Hey Keith, Pidge found a way how to connect the console to a projector and I feel like we need a night off together, so we're having a game night." Shiro's muffled voice sounds from behind the door.

He can do this. He'll watch for a few minutes, claim he's tired, then go to bed and have a well-deserved orgasm. Simple. Just don't blow up at anyone or they'll pester about what's wrong. He refuses to tell his friends about his bodily functions. Everything is fine.

He gives himself another pep talk before going into the main room.

"Look who showed up!" Lance teases from where he's sitting cross-legged in front of the projector screen.

"Fuck off, Lance." Keith hisses as he walks toward the couch. 

"Hey, hey guys. Take it easy." Hunk butts in. 

He's right. That was a bit harsh. Should he apologize? He never apologizes, but he did go a bit too far. He knows Lance didn't mean any harm, especially considering Keith had been treating Lance the worst out of the group.

Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro play rock, paper, scissors to see who plays first while Keith walks around the couch and sits next to Lance.

The blue eyed boy looks confused until Keith mumbles, "sorry."

"Did you just apolo-"

"Yes. Now shut up and watch the game." 

"Aww Keith are you blushing?" Lance pokes his cheek.

Keith only pouts and crosses his arms. 

They don't talk for the rest of the game.

++++++++++

Pidge ends up winning by a landslide. Beating all of the other paladins with ease.

"Hey Pidge did you hack this game or something?" Lance squints at the green paladin.

"I don't have to hack things to be good at them, Lance. You just suck."

"Ooh! She got you there!" Hunk cackles and points at Lance.

"Hey! You lost too!" 

While the others banter, Keith just watches Lance. He's just got this aura about him. He wonders if Lance will give him tips on how to flirt? As humiliating as it sounds, he's getting desperate to get laid. Preferably soon. If there's anyone to go to about picking up people, it's Lance. He doesn't trust Shiro enough not to give him the damn "birds and the bees" talk for the third time.

The red paladin waits for the others to file out of the room before he stands up and grabs Lance by the arm.

"Lance, can we talk?"

"Oh so you finally want to confess your undying love to me? I'm listening." 

"Lance." Keith warns.

Lance holds up his hands. "Sorry, sorry." He grins.

"How do you get girls to like you?" Keith blurts. Oops. This isn't how he planned it in his head. He meant to gentle ease into the conversation, not just blurt it out like a croaking frog.

"What?" Lance looks dumbfounded and Keith wants to hit him right on his stupid head.

"Well I just woe them with my irresistible personality. Though it helps if you're undeniably handsome." Lance gives him one of his signature sparkling smile. He wants to puke.

"Lance you're not that good." Keith scoffs. "Most of the time they end up wanting to either steal your lion, or try to kill you."

"Oh yeah?" Lance smirks and walks right up to Keith so their chests are touching. "Wanna bet?"

"Um-" 

"I mean, it's cool if you're too scared. I wouldn't want to bet against someone as beautiful as myself either." Lance gloats.

Keith wants to kick him in the face. He really does.

He also sort of wants to kiss him, but he buries that in the back of his mind. What can he do? There's an attractive man up against him and he hasn't had any time to jerk off in a month. 

"Fine." 

"Wow someone's getting brave." Lance leans down a bit so their foreheads are nearly touching. "Are you sure you're up for the challenge? I'm not sure you can handle it." 

"Lance!" 

"Fine. We have to kiss-"

"What?!" Keith backs away.

"- without stopping. The first person to touch the other one loses." Lance smirks and just follows Keith so there's no distance between the two.

"What happens to the loser?" Keith tries to suppress his blush, avoiding the blue paladin's eyes. This is a bad idea. Is he really going to kiss Lance just because he wants to prove he isn't irresistible? To have the bragging right that he resisted Lance and put him in his place?

"The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser." 

The answer is yes. Keith can't help but shiver at the thought. Even though Lance would probably make him clean his toilet or something else he's too lazy to do himself. Should he really do this? Lance wouldn't do anything he wouldn't be okay with. If he doesn't like it, he can just kick him in the dick. 

"It's a bet." Keith steps back, holds out his hand so they can shake on it.

"This is gonna be fun." Lance smiles. "I can finally practice my best moves!"

Ah fuck.

They both move over to the couch. Lance sits down and pats the spot in front of him. "Come on, you emo peanut."

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Keith sits down with one leg bent under him while the other hangs off the couch. There's no point in getting comfortable since this won't last long.

"Now remember the rules: no touching. Anywhere." Lance smiles before he scoots a bit closer so their knees are touching.

This is it. Here goes nothing.

Lance leans forward and carefully presses his lips to Keiths. And okay. He wasn't expecting this. It's soft and gentle.

Keith is stunned and almost pulls away because he's kissing his rival right now. But he can't lose the bet. He doesn't trust Lance to not make him do something stupid or completely embarrass him.

So Keith swallows his pride and kisses back. He can feel Lance begin to smile into the kiss and he opens his mouth slightly to lick at Keith's bottom lip.

"Open up." Lance mumbles.

Keith parts his lips and he almost squeals when he feels Lance's tongue enter his mouth. Holy shit he's good. Their tongues massage each other and he can feel Lance trying to dominate the kiss. Keith's dick twitches in his pants and he attempts to think holy thoughts. 

He tries not to focus on how warm and wet Lance's tongue is or how the angle is just right and-

Keith moves his hand up near Lance's head, about to run his fingers through his hair to get a sense of control back, but he freezes midway when he remembers the bet. He can't touch. This is harder than he thought.

Lance knows Keith is going to lose. It isn't going to take much more. He just needs a bit of coaxing.

Keith is sure he's half hard now, squirming on the couch and he just wants to touch Lance. Anything to ground him because his head is starting to get fuzzy.

Lance lets out a little sigh and starts being a bit more forceful. Like he's trying to push Keith with his mouth. 

Keith tries to lean back so there's less pressure, but Lance keeps crawling forward, making sure he doesn't touch Keith until he's on all fours above the red paladin.

What the fuck is happening.

Lance just keeps licking into Keith's mouth and lets out a little groan when he returns the favor.

Keith is positive he's going to lose now considering he's now at a disadvantage. Also because his dick is hard and he's having trouble keeping his hips down.

They continue like this for a solid minute before Lance pulls back and nibbles Keith's bottom lip. The sound of Keith groaning fills the room.

He can only take so much. His hips twitch and he ends up rubbing his hard dick against Lance's stomach. God damn it.

Lance pulls back just enough to looks straight into the red paladin's eyes.

"Looks like I won." Shit. "Winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser." Lance gets off the couch and grabs Keith and drags him to his room. 

"W-wait, Lance-"

"Shush." Lance lets go of his arm and goes to look through his closet then pulls out two headscarves.

"Are you going to...dress me up?" 

"You could say that. Now turn around and close your eyes."

Keith does as he's told. Then he feels cloth go over his eyes. This is taking a strange turn.

"Lance, what are you-"

"Whatever I want, Keith." Lance cuts him off and ties the scarf into a knot. "Is it too tight?"

"No, but-" he tries to protest even as he feels the head of his dick get wet in his pants.

"Good."

"I'm gonna lay you on the bed." Lance guides him to the bed and Keith cautiously lays down. He doesn't bother asking what's going to happen. He's excited and scared to find out.

"Hands above your head, please."

Then Lance ties his hands to the headboard. Okay..

"There we go." The blue paladin mumbles. "Now lets get rid of these." Keith can feel Lance tug at the waist of his pants. Holy shit holy shit holy shit. What is he planning on doing?

Lance chuckles when he feels Keith's dick twitch in his pants.

He palms it teasingly, "looks like you're enjoying yourself, huh?" 

"Fuck off, Lance."

Lance full on grabs his dick through his pants and squeezes. Keith can't help but raise his hips into the touch and groan. He squirms so much that his shirt rides up over his stomach.

"What was that? You want me to stop?"

"Nnngh.." Keith tries to hold in another moan. The pressure is overwhelming and just what he needs.

"What was that? Sorry I can't hear you." He squeezes harder.

"N-no..aah"

"Good. Be nice and quiet for me, okay Keith?" Lance grabs the hem of his pants and pulls them down over his legs and tosses them onto the floor, leaving Keith in his shirt and underwear.

"Lance.." Keith mumbles.

"Hmm?" Lance slowly pulls down his underwear, watching as his dick slaps up onto his stomach.

"Mmph.." Keith can feel his dick blurt out pre-come and he wiggles his hips more. Why isn't Lance touching him?

"What do you want me to do exactly, Keith?" Lance teases and runs the pad of his finger down his dick and over his balls. Just the ghost of a touch. Keith wants to cry. Or kick Lance. 

"Please touch me." Keith begs. He feels so humiliated begging like this. He's sure his face and chest are flushed.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Lance takes ahold of Keith's dick and firmly pumps it once. "Is that enough?"

"Lance." Keith groans and tries to fuck his hips up into his fist, only to be pushed down by Lance's free hand. Keith whines and tries to wiggle out of his hold. He needs to come. Not being able to have time to himself for a whole month is taking its toll on him now. He already feels like he's going to burst.

Thankfully, Lance has mercy on him and starts to pump his hand up and down, flicking his wrist when he gets to the head. 

"Oh fuck." Keith grits out. 

"Is this okay?" 

"Yes-fuck..please don't stop." Keith gasps. His voice is an octave higher than it usually is. He's gasping out pretty moans and whimpers while Lance firmly pumps his dick. He can already feel himself getting close and his breathing gets more erratic. He can feel a burning in his stomach. He's so so close.

"Ahh I'm about to-" Keith whimpers when Lance moves his hand away. Leaving Keith cold and confused.

"Wha.." the smaller boy writhes on the bed.  
He's so close to the edge. Why did he stop?

He can feel shifting on the bed and he's about to ask what Lance is planning when he feels hot breath hitting his dick.

Okay. He can roll with this.

He opens his legs more and arches his back. Keith holds his breath as Lance licks a hot stripe up to the head of his dick. He tongues at the slit and leaves kitten licks at the crown. Keith isn't going to last a minute.

Lance leaves little kisses around the head before taking it in his mouth and gently sucking. He bobs his head up and down, slowly taking more as he goes. 

And Keith just. Can't. The overwhelming pressure of his tongue flicking at his slit is going to be the death of him. Keith can feel beads of sweat running down his temples and his back sticking to the sheets.

He has no time to warn Lance before he's coming into his mouth. Even though he can't see through the headscarf, his vision completely whites out. Back arched, and his hands yanking in his restraints. There's definitely going to be marks there for a few days.

He feels Lance crawl over him and takes the blindfold off of him. Fuck Lance looks so pretty like this. He must've took his clothes off after he blindfolded Keith. His tan skin is practically glowing from sweat. Keith is just happy to see his pretty blue eyes.

"F-fuck" Lance sits back on Keith's chest and jerks himself off over his face. Keith watches every move his hand makes. How he appears to squeeze tighter when he gets to the head and thumbs away any precome. How his stomach muscles twitch when his thumb digs into the slit. Keith feels his dick twitch weakly between his thighs.

"You look so good." Lance mumbles and is now desperately chasing his own release. Keith can't help but lean forward to give a kitten lick to the head. Lance's hips stutter and he blurts out a moan. "Fuck Keith." He sighs and scoots a bit closer to Keith's mouth, giving him more access to do as he pleases. 

Keith has never done this before, so he tries to do mock what Lance had done to him. He licks around the head and hollows his cheeks as he goes down, it tastes just like Lance, as weird as it sounds. A bit salty, but not unbearable. He keeps going, flattening his tongue and bobbing his head the best he can until Lance grabs his hair and forces him down further, causing him to make some awful gagging sounds.

"Keith I'm- are you okay?"

Keith pulls back for a second to catch his breath and nod before going back and taking his dick back into his mouth. The red paladin can feel Lance's hips jump and his dick knocks into the back of his throat. Keith tries to hold back another gag and focuses more on the head, tongue swirling deliciously over the slit. "Keith.. so close." Lance grits out and grabs two handfuls of Keith's hair, hips carefully thrusting into the smaller boy's mouth. Keith isn't complaining. He always thought sucking a dick would make him feel humiliated for some reason, but it makes him feel powerful knowing he's the reason for Lance making all of these cute sounds. Lance scoots back a bit to give Keith a chance to pull away, but he keeps going. He bobs his head faster when Lance warns him again. Keith hums around Lance's dick, trying to tell him it's okay when the vibrations make his hips stutter into his mouth. Keith feels his dick twitch as Lance comes on his tongue. It tastes a bit like salt and vinegar. Some drops over the sides of his mouth. 

Lance unties Keith and brings his red wrists up to his lips to pepper kisses all over them. 

"Are you okay?" Lance pants out. 

"Yeah.." Keith breathes out. He's not sure how he ended up in this situation, but at least he knows how he can get along with Lance. He wouldn't mind doing this again sometime.

"Wanna go again?" Well I guess sometime is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes! Also sorry if this fic made absolutely no sense I just wanted to practice writing smut. have a nice day!


End file.
